


A jaula

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Quando tinha aparecido na sua porta a primeira vez, tinha deixado que desabafasse, tinha-lhe dado ouvidos, e depois tinha deixado que o levasse para a cama, como se fosse a consequência natural da sua raiva.Não tinha estado prudência nem ternura.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Nikaido Takashi





	A jaula

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**A jaula**

Taisuke tocava-o, e deixava-se tocar.

Apertava as mãos nos seus ombros e baixava ao longe das costas, a passar as unhas por cima, a arranhá-lo, a senti-las manchar-se ligeiramente com o seu sangue, mas sem que lhe importasse de tê-lo magoado.

Aliás, Takashi não sentia a dor.

Continuava a empurrar nele, mais e mais forte, como se fosse só um invólucro de carne, como se não importasse o que sentia, mas só atingir o seu fim.

E era assim, e Fujigaya sabia isso muito bem e deixava-se usar, porque isso era o que tinha pedido Nikaido, e ter aceitado agora impedia-lhe de chorar para o seu destino.

Há quanto tempo durava?

Semanas? Talvez meses já, mas ele ainda não tinha desistido.

Quando tinha aparecido na sua porta a primeira vez, tinha deixado que desabafasse, tinha-lhe dado ouvidos, e depois tinha deixado que o levasse para a cama, como se fosse a consequência natural da sua raiva.

Não tinha estado prudência nem ternura.

Só sexo, que era o que queria Takashi, que era o que Taisuke não se teria atrevido a negar.

Nos dias seguintes, tinham-se encontrado uma e outra vez.

E Fujigaya ouvia-o queixar-se de Kento, mas já não o escutava, porque o que queria não era um ombro para chorar, senão alguém que acolhesse a sua frustração sem exigir nada em troca.

Taisuke teria bem exigido algo pele, mas sabia já que o seu pedido ia ficar inaudito.

Empurrou-se contra o corpo do menor, a sentir-lo mais dentro de si, a tentar imprimir na sua mente a sensação de calor, a saber bem que ao acabar com ele ia voltar sentir frio, e que Nikaido não ia fazer nada para ajudá-lo, como sempre.

Ainda arranhou as suas costas, ainda esticou os quadris, a oferecê-lo aos seus empurrões, e ainda lutou contra o instinto de gritar, de afastá-lo e dizer-lhe que não podia lidar com isso.

Que tinha esperado poder ser o seu refúgio pelos problemas, o lugar onde esconder-se quando as coisas não saíam bem, o lugar onde pudesse sentir-se bem.

Que estava farto de sentir-se uma puta, farto de ser pele só um ponto cego, o onde podia fazer tudo o que considerava certo, sem ter de preocupar-se pelas consequências.

Estava farto, Taisuke, de ser nada.

Esforçou-se por gozar com só a ajuda da sua mão, porque sabia que ao atingir ao orgasmo dificilmente Nikaido ia preocupar-se dele.

Ouviu-o depois de alguns minutos fazer um grito sufocado, e sentiu-se de volta invadir pelo calor, pela sensação de ser suo, a que durava só alguns instantes, mas que sozinha representava a razão para que ficava nessa cama.

Fujigaya ficou e olhou-o, porque não podia evitá-lo, porque era muito bom.

Olhou-o sorrir-lhe ligeiramente, ainda como se não tivesse estado o sexo, ainda como se as coisas fossem normais entre deles.

“Gostarias de ver-nos amanhã, Taipi?” perguntou, um pouco antes de ir embora, no limiar da porta.

_Não. Não quero voltar a ver-te. Odeio-te e me dás nojo, e me dá nojo a maneira como me fazes sentir sempre que me tocas, que me beijas só porque sentes de tê-lo fazer, odeio-te porque por fim sempre vais embora. E eu também talvez odeio-me um pouco, porque não consigo parar-te, e dizer basta._

Taisuke pensou nessas palavras que corriam na sua mente há dias, e paradoxalmente sorriu dessas, porque sabia de não ter a coragem para pronunciá-las em alta voz.

Por mais que doesse, não estava disposto a renunciar a esse tipo de dor.

“Certo que gosto, Takashi.” murmurou, a forçar um sorriso.

“Como sempre.” respondeu Nikaido, a rir brevemente.

Fujigaya achou que poderia mesmo ter-se sentido morrer ao ouvir essa frase, se tivesse ficado algo de matar.

“Como sempre.” repetiu, e rezou para que saísse depressa, para que o deixasse sozinho.

Se Nikaido considerava-o inútil, pelo menos ia encontrar refúgio em si mesmo.


End file.
